


Kankri Is Probs Gonna Die.doc

by apocalypticTaurus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, kind of, they stab people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri Vantas. He was depressed, had no friends, was made fun of and really just tried to make the most of what he had. Like his boyfriend, Cronus, or his only real friend, Porrim, or his brother Karkat, but it didn't really help that some pretty scary people hated him enough to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kankri Is Probs Gonna Die.doc

**Author's Note:**

> Ages. Ages Ages. (Just so you know.)  
> Porrim, Kurloz, Damara and Meenah are Eighteen.  
> Kankri, Cronus and Mituna are Seventeen.  
> Eridan is Fourteen.  
> Karkat is Thirteen (And three quarters).

Let me tell you about the murder of Kankri Vantas.

Three hours was all it took for Kurloz Makara to convince a few of his friends to help him kill the pale, white-haired, red eyed boy with no friends, except for his sorry excuse of boyfriend and the reject girl with tattoos and piercings. His own brother didn’t even like the loud mouth. So, he was an easy target, plus Kurloz is a very convincing person.

The ones who agreed to join him were Meenah Peixes, a senior who may’ve hated Kankri as much as Kurloz did, Damara Megido, basically just a spiteful bitch who will take her constant anger out on anyone she needs to because she thinks it is fun, Mituna Captor, a junior who will do what Kurloz asks as long as he does it nicely, and Eridan Ampora, Kankri’s boyfriend’s brother.

On the warm Tuesday in October, all five skipped school and went to Kankri’s house at around Noon to get ready. Kankri wasn’t going to be home from school until one thirty, and his brother, Karkat Vantas, was going to get home until over an hour after that.

They each brought a separate supply for the crime so no one in specific looked suspicious if they had to buy something. Meenah brought gloves for each of them. Damara brought the knife. Mituna brought masks. Eridan brought a key to Kankri’s house, which he stole from Cronus and a good alibi. Kurloz brought a bag to put everything in, a change of clothes for himself and a camera.

(You might ask why a camera? Isn’t it stupid to record yourself when you are going to kill someone? Well, the answer is yes. It is very stupid. And Kurloz understood the risk he was taking. And if you now ask “Then why did he bring the camera?” you don’t know Kurloz Makara well enough. The man is slightly very sadistic. He wanted to record the killing because he wants to see people suffer. He is a Sociopath, to put it nicely. The whole Makara family is.)

Before they met up, the put on plain, long sleeve black shirts, long black pants, and black shoes and socks. When they got to Kankri’s house, they put on the masks and gloves and took off their shoes before entering the house, so they wouldn’t track in anything and made quick work of hiding the camera on a bookshelf against the wall, adjacent to the door.

Then, they hid themselves. Meenah and Mituna were crammed in the coat closet. Damara was in a corner of the main room that couldn’t be lit up even if every light in the house was on. Eridan was small enough to hide behind a side table next to the Vantas’ white couch. And Kurloz hid right by the door, not so hidden as much as out in the open, but it didn’t matter because Kankri wouldn’t notice him until it was too late. Kurloz had the knife because he would be doing the killing.

At 1:30 on the dot, Kankri unlocked his door and walked into his home, completely unsuspecting. He placed his backpack on the floor near the sofa and got out his phone to text Cronus something about them meeting up that night. He turned around when he got a reply. Mid way text he looked up to see Kurloz standing with an evil smile and a gleaming silver knife right in front of him.

He dropped his phone and took a step back, bumping into the couch and falling back on it. There was an expression of pure and absolute terror in his eyes. Kankri had always been slightly afraid of Kurloz, but in that moment, when purple eyes stared down at him, he knew he should’ve been more terrified of him than he ever was.

Kankri let out half of a scream before Kurloz dug the knife into his abdomen and twisted. He pulled it out and wiped the blood on Kankri’s couch. Then repeated. Again and again. Four or five times, until he knew Kankri’s heart was no longer beating.

Quickly everyone came out of hiding, except Eridan, until they pulled him out. Kurloz ran and changed out of his bloody clothes and into the clean ones head brought, wrapping the knife in them and throwing them in the bag. He grabbed the camera, removed the memory card and put the camera in the bag too.

They exited the house, put their shoes back on, said goodbye and parted. Kurloz took the bag and burned it in his fireplace. He even buried the ashes, just to be sure.

At 2:15, Cronus burst into Kankri’s house to find Kankri dead on his sofa. At 2:25, the cops arrived. And, at 2:30, Karkat Vantas came home to a commotion and to find the last bit of family he had that wasn’t dead had been killed.

At 5:00, the story of a Local, Straight A, Highschool Student’s Murder appeared on the news. Kurloz, Meenah, Damara and Mituna watched in victory. Eridan watched in terror. Cronus spoke about what he’d found, trying his best not to cry on Television and Karkat hid his face sobbing in the Police Station.

At 8:00 the next day at school, they had an assembly for Kankri.

At 3:00 in the afternoon, the police arrested Meenah Peixies, Damara Megido, Mituna Captor and Eridan Ampora for Assisted Murder and Kurloz Makara for Murder in the First Degree.

Kurloz Makara was sentenced to Death by Lethal Injection. Meenah, Damara, Mituna and Eridan were sentence to Life in Prison with No Chance of Parole.

**Author's Note:**

> The first tip of the murder was Kankri’s texts. He spoke aloud while typing the texts, saying what he was writing was about meeting with his boyfriend, when in reality it was a distress signal. His text read “There is s9me9ne in my house. The d99r was unl9cked. If I d9n’t text y9u again in an h9ur, c9me l99k f9r me.” Cronus texted back to ask if Kankri was okay and safe and when there was no reply to he ran to see what was happening.  
> The police would’ve never found out if it wasn’t for Eridan, though. He was only 14 when the events above took place and he was basically traumatized by what he saw and felt so guilty he turned himself in that night. He spilled everything when the police asked because , I mean, I really doubt a 14 y/o that isn’t a Makara could even take that kind of pressure.


End file.
